Folding chairs are well known in the art and have been fabricated of various materials and have been the subject of a variety of designs through the years. The convenience, portability and space-saving advantages of folding chairs have prompted practitioners in the art to design, create and fabricate a wide variety of folding chairs. Perhaps the most common and pervasive folding chair is found in a design-type generally referred to as "card table chairs" this type of folding chair gets its name from its frequent association and combination with a folding card table. A typical folding card chair utilizes a frame formed of a rigid material such as metal or the like having a pair of frame members joined at an intermediate pivot to form a "scissors-like" folding unit. The folding action involves simply pivoting the scissors-like frame members between a parallel configuration and an unfolded configuration in which the frame members define a configuration generally resembling the letter X. Folding chairs have not been limited however, to use with card tables but have included relatively formal highly stylized or decorative chairs using ornate folding frames and softly padded or upholstered seating and back rest surfaces. Still other folding chairs have included light-weight portable beach or picnic chairs intended for use outdoors. Such folding chairs are typically formed of a light-weight material such as aluminum tubing or the like and frequently employ seat and back rest surfaces formed of a canvas-like material stretched between frame support members. Similar folding chair devices have been fabricated for use in combination with other camping equipment. The object of such camping-like type folding chairs is usually the provision of a very light-weight minimal seat structure which can be carried in a convenient portable pack or the like.
While the foregoing prior art devices have to some extent improved their respective areas of the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved, effective and efficient folding chair apparatus.